Another adventure
by Shadic the pegasushog
Summary: As the Protagonist finds himself in a world of ponies, he has to makes friends with the Elements of Harmony, but at the same time come to terms with new powers, but as time goes he's ask himself one thing, can really belong in a world ponies and love one
1. A new adventure

_**I do not own Persona or MLP Friendship is magic.**_

_**In this story, I'll be using the name of my protagonist that I gave him in the game which is Light Dragon and this is only going to have him in from the Persona lot in this story and this story is mostly going to be in his POV, but this time he'll not be using his persona Izanagi that much as he will be gaining a new type of power in a later chapter and this story is right at the end of the ending in Persona 4, I've only seen the bad ending (Where the fog is still in his world.) and this is after the good ending so it's starting with the protaganist on the train back home.**_

_**Chapter 1 A new adventure**_

As I looked out the window of the train to see my friends waving, I felt a tear go down my face, Then there was a flash of light and I was back in the velvet room with Igor and Margaret. Igor chuckled at my confuseion and said to me "I'll see that you've fulfilled your destiny but, sometimes, when one adventure ends another begins."

"What!" I asked Igor.

"It would seem, you have another destiny to fulfill but, in your world, you won't be able to do it." Igor said back to me.

"Another destiny?" I asked Igor.

Margaret then said to me "It would seem, that you are ment to meet another being, but in her world and stop an old evil from bringing eternal night to her world."

Igor then said to me "Once you awake, you'll find your self in her world, you must find the one who goes by the name of Twilight."

"But how, will I find her?" I asked Igor.

"That, I'll leave up to you, now it's time to wake up." Igor said to me as my vision start to blur.

When I woke up I was in a room with white walls, a massvie gold door and a few massive windows, one of them was open leting the sun light shine down on me. I said as I got to my feet "God dame it Igor, I still had more to ask you."

I then found my self being held up the wall by some kind of unknown force and heard a female voice say "Carm down, we have no idea what this creature can do, and will you please wait outside."

As I felt the the force that was holding me to the wall let go, a male voice said "Yes, Princess."

As I once again got to my feet and looked to where the female voice came from and saw a pure white Alicorn with pastel colours mane and tail and was wearing gold tiara, collar and horse shoes, I also saw the what looked like a sun on both sides of her flanks. There was only one think on my mind, where the hell was I. Then the white Alicorn said to me freaking me out a bit "I am Princess Celestia, who are you and what are you?"

"My... my name is Light Dragon, I know it's an old name and I'm a human." I said back to this Princess Celestia.

"A human, but those are just a myth, but it would seem, humans are no longer a myth." Princess Celestia said back to me.

"Umm... where am I?" I asked Princess Celestia.

"You are in Canterlot the capital city of Equestria."

* * *

><p>Next time on Another adventure<p>

_"HI, I'M PINKIE PIE!"_

_"Name's Applejack."_

_"My name is Twilight Sparkle."_

_"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastes flyer in the whole of Equestria."_

_"I... I'm Fluttershy."_

_"Rarity, and I must say, those are some intreasting clothes you have."_

**_Read and Review._**


	2. New Friends

_**I do not own Persona or MLP Friendship is magic.**_

_**Chapter 2 New friends**_

I then asked Princess Celestia "Where did you find me?"

"Well, some of my guards found you out cold, outside Canterlot." Princess Celestia said to me.

I then said to myself "And with no way back this time."

"Pardon me, but what do you mean by that?" Princess Celestia asked me.

"Well, this isn't my first time in another world, in my world there was a rumor in my world that watching what is called a television set TV for short, that is switched-off on rainy midnights will reveal a person's soulmate, but me and my friends found out that there was another world inside the TVs and the thing about soulmate turned out that someone from my world, was going to die inside the TV world, but me and my friends stoped that from happying." I said to Princess Celestia.

After a minute or two, Princess Celestia asked me "What made this TV world so dangerous, and how did you and your friends stop these deaths?"

"Well, the TV world was covered in a very thick fog, that only lifted when it was foggy in my world, and caused these things that lived there called Shadows, to go berserk, this causing the dead bodys to appeare after the fog lifted from my world, with the cause of death unknown, during my first time in the TV world, I made friends with a being that lived there called Teddie, had made this special glasses, that when worn in the TV world, made the fog look it wasn't there." I said back to Princess Celestai pausing to catch my breath and to let Princess Celestia soak in what I just told her.

"So how did you fight these Shadows?" Princess Celestia asked me.

"Well, when someone went into the TV world, a new place was added to it based on the person that went missing, and to fight the Shadows, me and my friends use the power of our Personas." I said to Princess Celestia.

As another Alicorn that had an indigo body and a teal mane and tail came in, Princess Celestia asked me "Personas?"

"When in the TV world, there was another version of the missing person, that's called a Shadow Selve, a Shadow Selve looks like the person, but with inhuman eyes and has a dark glow coming from their body, a Shadow Selve is also another side of the real person, that is their suppressed personalities, and if someone shoults at their Shadow Selve your not me, it will go berserk, it's body will change and will try and kill them, but that's where me and my friends come in, after defeating the inraged Shadow Selve it'll go back to looking like the real person, and if that person accepts who they really are a Persona is made, but the thing is, I didn't have a Shadow Selve, my Persona came to me, but I have an ability called the Wild card ability, that let's me use more then just one Persona in battle." I said to Princess Celestia.

"That is very interesting, and this is my sister Princess Luna." Princess Celestia said to me.

The other Alicorn that was Princess Luna asked Princess Celestia "Who and what is he sister?"

"He's a human and his name is Light Dragon." Princess Celestia said to her sister.

"What was thou, saying to you?" Princess Luna asked asked her sister.

"Now, we've talked about how you don't need to talk like that." Princess Celestia said back to her sister.

I then asked both of them "How about I just show you?"

"If you wish, the please do." Princess Celestia said to me.

I then said to them as I took my Persona card of my very first Persona Izanagi out my pocket "This card is the first form a Persona, this one is called Izanagi, and is my very first Persona, the thing about Personas is that their strengths and weaknesses are my strengths and weaknesses, for example Izanagi has a strong resistance to electric type attacks, but is weak against wind type attacks, meaning the same for me." I said to them.

"So you, can change their strengths and weaknesses, at any time?" Princess Luna asked me.

"If I have more then one Persona on me then yes, say a Shadow was more skilled in fire type attacks, the best type of Persona to use at the time, would be be an ice one, but at the same time it would change my weaknesses to fire type attacks, but I would take a bit or no damge from Ice attacks, and with the right one I'll be healed but some element attacks." I said back to Princess Luna.

"That is amazing, for such a little thing, like a card." Princess Celestia said to me.

I said back to both Princesses as I put Izanagi back in my pocket "No, this is a Persona, before they are summoned, but some Persona skills can take the life out of me weaking me, or use up another type of engery called Spirityal points, that is hard to regain with out resting."

Princess Celestia then said to me "You have some very amazing abilitys, but that just leaves, how you got here from your world."

"Last thing, I was told was, that I would wake up in this world and was to seek out someone called Twilight, when I came too." I said to Princess Celestia.

I then heard Princess Celestia say to her sister "Look's like, we'er going to Ponyville to see Twilight."

"She should be very happy to see us." Princess Luna said back to Princess Celestia.

I then asked both of them "Ponyville?"

"A town that, I sent my Most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle to, when Luna here, was knowen as Nightmare Moon." Princess Celestia said to me.

"I think I get the idea." I said back to Princess Celestia.

"Very well, we leave for Ponyville right now." Princess Celestia to her sister and me.

I then heard Igor's voice say in my head _"The glasses you have, will show more then you can see in this world."_

_"What the hell, does that mean?" _I asked my self in my head.

After a long time, we had come to a town that most of been Ponyville, Princess Celestia then said to me an her sister "You two stay here, I'll go and get Twilight and her friends."

Princess Celestia left us and I looked around me, and saw that the grass was very green and heathly and the same for the trees. I kept thinking about what Igor then said in my head. I then said to myself "Hmm... The glasses you have, will show more then you can see in this world."

"Is somethink on your mind?" Princess Luna asked me.

"Just a riddle, I somehow heard fromt he person that sent me here." I said to Princess Luna.

"What did they say?" Princess Luna asked me.

"The glasses you have, wait that it's." I said to Princess Luna.

"Can you explain?" Princess Luna asked me.

"Let, me just see if, I'm right first." I said to Princess Luna and took my blue glasses that Teddie made me out of my pocket, and put them on, and I could see lines of somekind of enegry going from the place Princess Celestia was standing on leanding up to what was Ponyville. Somethink about it, made me want to touch it but, I knew better and was awoken by the sound of Princess Luna asking her self "Why did it get foggy all of a sudden?"

"What fog, I can't see any fog, unless." I said to Princess Luna as I lifted my glasses up and saw nothing but fog.

I then said to my self "That's not good, and all I have is my Persona."

I then let my glasses fall back into place on my nose and could see clear as the day time sky. "Dame, Shadows, stick close to me."

"How can you, see where your going?" Princess Luna asked me.

"With these glasses, the fog is gone in my eyes." I said to Luna as we walked to Ponyville.

When we got there, I asked Princess Luna "Where does this, Twilight live?"

"In a tree that is a liberty and her home." Princess Luna said to me.

As we slowly made our way around Ponyville, I found a long sword, and that being my weapon when fighting Shadows, I picked it up and took it with us, but it felt lighter then a normal long sword, but at the same time, somethink told me it was a very strong blade at the same time. As me got nearer to the house made out of a tree, I could see Princess Celestia with six other ponys fighting off, what seemed to be Shadow's the looked like black, earth, unicorn and pegasus, well, five out of the six was fighting apart from a yellow pegasus pony with pink mane and tail, who was hiding behide a, lavender unicorn pony with a black mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through it, a white unicorn pony with a royal purple mane and tail, a pink earth pony with a curly magenta mane and tail, a orange earth pony with blond mane and tail and was also wearing a cowbow hat, and a sky-blue pegasus pony with rainbow-striped mane and tail.

I ran at the one of the Shadow earth ponys and slashed at it with my sword killing it causing it to disappeaer into a puff of smoke. But I was then knocked off my feet, by a wind type attack sending me flying to ground right next to Princess Celestia and the other ponys, I got back to my feet and held my new long sword in one hand as my Persona card floted above my other hand and as I was thinking the word Zio in my head, I shoulted "IZANAGI!" causing my Persona Izanagi to appeared in frount of me and swing he's sword to his right making lightning come down on one of the dark pegasus ponys. I then blocked another wind type attack and counter it by slashing at the same Shadow pegasus pony three times with my sword (Critical hit attack.) I soon saw that Izanagi alone wasn't going to do it, but he was the only Persona I had on me, it would have to do. But I must of got luckly as I was able to take out all of the Shadows, but was badly hurt as well, I then heard the ponys saying "What hey, the fog is gone and what is the hey is this creature?"

Upon hearing that the fog was gone, I took my glasses off and put them back in my pocket and saw that the fog was gone which I found weird, Princess Celestia came up to me and said to me "So that was, your Persona in the flesh, I must say, that is a very powerful thing, you use to fight."

The lavender unicorn pony then asked Princess Celestia "Princess, you know this creature?"

"Yes, I do Twilight, this also why I asked you to come with me before we was attacked by those things." Princess Celestia said to the lavender unicorn pony called Twilight.

Twilight then asked me "What kind of magic was that you used, I've never seen anythink like it."

"First of all, my name is Light Dragon, and secondly that wasn't magic." I said to Twilight.

"What do you mean, it wasn't magic?" Twilight asked me.

"It's called a Persona, somethink that I'm able to summon in battle to help me." I said to Twilight.

Then before Twilight could as me anythink else, Princess Celestia had said to Twilight "You can ask him later, first let's get the names out of the way."

"Yes, lets." Princess Luna said to Princess Celestia.

"You first my Most Faithful Student." Princess Celestia said to Twilight.

Twilight then said to me "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Then the orange earth pony said to me "Name's Applejack."

The sky-blue pegasus pony that was up in my face in no time said to me "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastes flyer in the whole of Equestria."

The white unicorn pony then said to me "Rarity, and I must say, those are some intreasting clothes you have."

The yellow pegasus pony that was still scared said to me in a shy voice "I... I'm Fluttershy."

The pink earth pony said to me in a very fast tone "HI, I'M PINKIE PIE."

Rainbow Dash then said to me "That was so cool, how you just took out those things, can you summon that thing again?"

"Sorry, I only summon my Personas in battle, and anyway, right now, I'm not in a good shape to summon Izanagi, I used he's Cleave skill too much, and I'm too low on SP, to use Zio." I said to Rainbow Dash.

Twilight then asked me "SP?"

"It's short for Spirityal points, it's a type of enegry that get's used up with I use some skills such as Zio, and is hard to regain with out resting and there's skills like Cleave, that take the life out of me, that's why I always have a weapon on me." I said to Twilight.

I then saw lot's of other different coloured unicorn, earth and pegasus ponies come out of the houses, seeing that the Shadow ponies where gone.

I then heard Twilight say to me "Still, I wish I knew why thoes ponies attacked us."

"They wern't ponies, they where beings called Shadows, you can't tell what a Shadow looks like, their are many different types, I just would like to know how they got here." I said to Twilight.

Applejack asked me "How do you know that?"

"I've dealt with lots of them before, in my world, or should I say, another world inside my one." I said to Applejack confusing all of them apart from Princess Celestia.

Pinkie Pie then asked me so loud that all of the poines turned their heads to look as us "SO, YOU MEAN YOUR AN ALIEN?"

"In a way yes but, as you saw, I mean you no harm." I said back to Pinkie Pie.

"Still, we haven't had weather, like fog for ages, but that was fog was different somehow." Twilight said to me.

"That wasn't any normal fog, that was the fog from the other world inside of my one, it's hard to see in, but I have way to counter that, as the fog lifted you saw me wearing blue glasses right?" I asked them all.

Rarity then said to me "Yes, we did, but how can those counter that fog?"

"There no normal glasses, they make it look like, the fog's not there when it's still is, and for some reason they, let me see things in this world, I can't see with out them." I said to Rarity.

"You mean like a trail that is let, behind by, a very powerful pony?" Twilight asked me.

"I think so." I said to Twilight.

Princess Celestia then said to Twilight "Twilight, why don't you and your friends, take Light inside, me and Luna will go and see the Mayor, and tell her about Light."

"Very well Princess." Twilight said back to Princess Celestia.

As I went inside, I had to lower my head to avoid hitting me head and Princess Luna wasn't was kidding Twilight did live in a liberty, but Twilight's friends said they where busy and had to go, leaving just me and Twilight inside her house. I then heard Twilight ask me "When you was knocked on your feet by one of those Shadow peagsus ponys, how come you wasn't the second time?"

"My Personas strengths and weaknesses are my ones as well, and being able to change Persona with the Wild Card ability, means that I can change them as well, I only have Izanagi, with me right now and he's weak to wind attcks, but to stop the effects and half the damage I will take, I guard against those attacks." I said to Twilight.

"Please take a seat, you need to rest." Twilight said to me.

I then sat down on with my back up the wall and said to Twilight "You seem very interested in me."

"I find that what you can do, very interesting, and I've never found anythink about humans apart from they once lived here." Twilight said to me.

I could see she was the knowledge type, the kind of person who wants to find out as much as they can about somethink they've never heard or seen before and make a somethink like a book out of it. I said to Twilight "I'll tell you about my world another time."

"What? How do you know, that I wanted to ask you about your world?" Twilight asked me.

"I someone who likes to be a know it all, when I see one." I said back to Twilight causing her cheeks to go red.

"I must say, your really brave, just like the myths said some humans are ment to be." Twilight said to me.

"I guess, I'm staying with you, during my time in this world, at lest it's more friendly then the other one, I've been to." I said to Twilight.

Twilight then asked me "So how, did you gain your Persona?"

"Normaly, a person, in this case pony would have to accepts who they really are, or their Shadow Selve would become inraged and try and kill them, but for me there wasn't a Shadow Selve, my Persona card just appeared in my hand, when me and my friend Yosuke was first attacked by Shadows before Yosuke became a Persona user." I said to Twilight.

"So this Yosuke inraged he's Shadow Selve?" Twilight asked me.

"Yes, he did but, the thing is if someone's Shadow Selve is inraged, then they are weaked to the point that they can't move, but lucky for Yosuke, I was there to fight the inraged Yosuke and that's when it all started." I said to Twilight.

"I see, if you was a pony, you would a unicorn, and your Cuite Mark would be the back of a Persona card." Twilight said to me.

"Cuite Mark?" I asked Twilight.

"A Cuite Mark shows, what a ponys special talent, my one show's that I'm better at magic then a normal unicorn but, we ponys only get our Cuite Mark when, we found out our special talent." Twilight said back to me.

"Wow, that's neat, and a good way to tell who's who when you've got a twin." I said to Twilight.

"I didn't think of it that way, but ponys with out a Cuite Mark are called blanks, and their's two young ponys who are mean to blanks like Applejack's sister Applebloom." Twilight said to me.

"I'm sure they'll got she's get her Cuite Mark someday." I said to Twilight.

Twilights horn the glowed and a book was pulled from of the shelvs as she said to me "Here, this should tell, everythink you need to know about this world."

The book then fell onto my lap as Twilights horn stoped glowing, I then opend it only to find that eventhough we may talk the same language, their books was done in a different way to my worlds. I then said to Twilight "There's just one thing, about this book, the language in this book if different to the ones in my world."

"We call it Equestrian, do you have different name for it?" Twilight asked me.

"Yes, it's called English." I said to Twilight.

"I could show you how to read Equestrian, if you like." Twilight said to me.

"First, I would like to try somethink." I said to Twilight as I took my glasses out of my pockets again.

"Are they, those glasses you was on about?" Twilight asked me.

I said to Twilight as I put my glasses on "Yes, and they may let me, see Equestrian, in the way, it's showen in my world."

"You think?" Twilight asked me.

"There's only one way to find out." I said to Twilight.

I then looked down at the open book and saw it in spelled in the language in my world, I smlied and Twilight asked me "Well?"

"Yep, can read it just fine now." I said back to Twilight.

"Wow, those glasses, there amazing." Twilight said to me.

"So, you have a spare room right?" I asked Twilight.

"Yes, I do follow me and I'll show you." I got up and followed her taking the book with me and keeping my glasses on. After showing me to my room, I left the book in there to read at night and followed Twilight back to the main part of the building if, that's what they called them here. Twilight was, a very friendly to a thing she had seen before, but at the same time, wanting to probe me about my world, but that would have to wait for now. As I sat back down, there was a knocking on the door and Twilight went to get it. A few seconds later she came back and said to me "The Mayor knows about you now, and she's going to let every other pony know about you, how you feeling?"

"Fine, had to put up with a lot of pain before." I said to Twilight.

Twilight said to me as I took my glasses off "You must and your friends, must of been quite the heros, in your world."

"We didn't let anyone know about it, I mean in my world, going to another world was somethink, that we could of made up." I said back to Twilight.


End file.
